Not a Monster
by signupalready
Summary: "Yes, because all the werewolf and kanima and dread docters and ghost riders and WHATNOT crap was not enough, now we have angels and demons. Just perfect!" she cried, really pissed off.
1. Stranger Danger(Lydia)

**Stranger Danger(Lydia)**

I was in a really bad mood thanks to Kira. Today was her first birthday with us after getting back from Mexico and she didn't want to throw a party, 'didn't want to make a big deal out of it'. And Scott of course, would always support her, so we ended up coming to this bar. Why couldn't she just let me handle these things?

It was when I was getting the drinks that I saw them. Or 'felt' would be a better word. The moment I laid my eyes on those three individuals a sense of dread settled on me. They seemed pretty normal; a blonde woman, a guy with shaggy brown hair and a guy with dark blond hair, eating and drinking and enjoying themselves. But an aura of death cloaked them, especially the guys. They gave off the same feeling as Stiles did after getting possessed by the nogitsune and killing a lot of people.

As I stared at them, the woman caught my eye. I tensed instinctively. She eyed me curiously but I was unable to break eye contact with her, I was frozen.

Someone shook my shoulder and even though I nearly jumped out of my skin, I was relieved to have been released from her stare. I turned and saw that its Stiles. Of course its him, he's always there for me when I'm in a pinch. It made me feel guilty about all those years I spent ignoring him.

"What are you staring at? I know you're not happy with this, but its not like you to keep the birthday girl waiting," he said. He was smirking when he appeared but I guess because of the expression on my face it turned to a frown.

"What is it, Lydia?" he asked.

I glanced at the strange trio again. The guys must have noticed the lady's distraction, as all of them were staring at me now. I moved my gaze to Stiles's face and saw his worried expression, and knew that I couldn't bother myself with them. So I just shook my head and picked up the bottles that I had ordered.

"Lets go. They can't start the party without us, can they?" I said with a smile. I knew that he was still worried but he didn't voice his questions.

After a moment of hesitation he smirked and said, "You think they would dare to?" He put an arm around my shoulder and guided me towards Scott and Kira. I didn't look back as I went with him.


	2. A Little Suspicious(Mary)

We were sitting in a bar in Union Creek, Oregon, discussing our recent case. Apparently, there was a nest of vampires in this town that had managed to stay hidden from the British Men of Letters. I was a bit surprised. Vampires tend to avoid sunlight so I guess no one would think to look in a coastal state, but in this area there were mostly forests. Sam was trying to pinpoint their hideout and Dean was eating like he hadn't eaten for a month.

"Dean slow down, the food won't run away," I said, amused.

"You never know," he said and shrugged. Sam snorted but didn't look up.

They were trying to hide it but I could see that they were still angry with me for working with the Brits and not telling them. I was hoping that solving this case together would also solve our problems.

Suddenly I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked around and met a pair of green eyes. They belonged to a petite girl with strawberry blond hair. When our eyes met, she tensed and there was wariness in her eyes. Did she know us? We stared at each other for a few moments before a guy approached and shook her.

"What's wrong?," Sam asks.

"That red headed girl was staring at us. Do you know her?" I asked him.

"At all of us? I mean I can understand if she was staring at me..." Dean said, thoughtful.

Sam rolled his eyes and said no. I watched as she glanced at us again and averted her eyes when saw us watching her. She grabbed the bottles on the counter and said something to the guy. He hesitated but then put his arm around her guided her towards a booth where two more kids were sitting.

"Think its something we need to worry about?" San asked.

"... I'm not sure. I mean she seemed wary and tense…but she looks pretty normal," I replied, uncertain.

Dean snorted, "Almost every monster we've met looked pretty normal until it tried to kill us, so I say we corner 'em outside."

"Hey, we're not sure if they're really a threat," Sam said with a scowl.

"I'll observe them for a while, just in case, you find the vamps," I told Sam. He nodded and looked back at his laptop and Dean went back to his food.

I watched those kids, well they weren't really kids. All of them appeared to be in their twenties, the strawberry blond girl, her boyfriend, a guy with olive skin and an Asian girl. They looked just like a bunch of people hanging out at a bar. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

After a while, Sam looked up from his work and said, "I think I found their hideout. Anything unusual?" I shook my head.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid. Staring is not so unusual," Sam said and I raised my eyebrows, "Look we can't just go after a bunch of kids just because one of them's staring at us." I was not totally convinced and I could see Dean wasn't either but he had a point so I just nodded.

"Then lets go, gank some bloodsuckers," Dean said, getting up. Sam closed his laptop and moved to pay the bill. I looked at the kids one last time before following the boys outside.


	3. Just Our Luck!(Stiles)

**Just Our Luck!**

Even though I didn't force any questions on Lydia, I was worried. The look on her face as she stared at those three people…let's just say it always meant something bad was going to happen. Still I tried to ignore it.

Since we left Beacon Hills, all of us have been trying to make our lives as normal as possible. We had decided that we had done enough good after we managed to destroyed the Nemeton. The town has been pretty quiet ever since and we could not hope for more. No longer were there any homicidal creatures or psychotic murderers running around killing people.

We got to the booth where Scott and Kira were sitting."What took you so long?" Kira asked.

"She was planning to run away and I was trying to reason with her," I replied. She actually looked hurt. Lydia rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, he's kidding."

She was trying to act normal but she looked tense. Scott could smell her tension as he gave me a confused look. "Later," I said under my breath so only he could hear me. He looked even more confused.

We started talking and drinking. It's so not fair that Scott and Kira couldn't get drunk, thanks to their healing powers and drink as much as they liked. But I guess it was not an advantage at a time when they wanted to get drunk.

Lydia kept glancing at those people. If they were making Lydia this nervous they really were bad news. What were they? They looked human…but then every supernatural creature we ever met, looked human at first glance. I noticed the woman was watching us, with curiosity and caution.

I ignored all this and kept talking with Scott. When they left, Lydia looked visibly relieved. She relaxed and started eating and chatting with Kira. This was the first time she had touched her food since we arrived and I was not the only one to notice this. Scott was looking at her with a bemused expression.

We hadn't realised how late it was until after we had finished and paid the bill and moved outside. It was dark we had been in the bar for at least six hours. I was also surprised that I was still capable of realising that as Lydia had completely let go and drunk at least five bottles of whiskey and made me drink the same. Or was it less... I don't really know as I had lost count after the first one itself. Alcohol was not my thing. Scott had to support me so I could walk out of the bar. And he also ended up driving.

Since it was late, we decided to stay in a nearby motel. But on the way Scott suddenly stopped in front of a house whose lights were out.

"Whats wrong?" Lydia asked before anyone else could. Unlike me she had sobered up by now.

"Something's happening in that house," he said before dashing out of the jeep. Kira soon followed him and me and Lydia were not far behind. Though I stumbled, still a little dizzy. Lydia grabbed my hand and guided me towards the house.

When we entered, the first thing I saw was clear signs of struggle. Some of the furniture had been overturned and many things were broken. There was also a pool of blood in a corner. Someone stepped out of the shadows and grinned, his teeth were bloody. Oh no, not again."Whoever you are you made great mistake by coming here tonight. Oh well, I'll just have to take you all with me as a bonus," he said in a raspy voice. And in front of our eyes his teeth turned to fangs.

Yup, I guess our lives wouldn't ever be normal. Just our luck. That was my last thought before lunged at us.


	4. Something New(Scott)

**Something New(Scott)**

I quickly grabbed his clawed hand before he could slash Stiles. He seemed surprised, but when I flashed my red eyes at him, he panicked for a second before yanking his arm free.

"Oh, what do we have here? I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before. What are you kid?" he asked smirking.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said but I was not really paying attention to him. I could hear footsteps and racing heartbeats from upstairs. There were at least four people up there.

"Any guesses?" he said with a sly smile and Kira let out a pained yelp.

I turned around instinctively and a second later I realized my mistake as the first guy slashed my back. I grunted in pain but I could feel the wound start healing.

I looked up to see Kira kick the guy holding her in the balls. Then as he stumbled back she put her hand on the back of his neck and electrocuted him. He fell down paralyzed as she had sent the electricity through his spine.

We were all staring at her, shocked. She hadn't told us a lot about it but apparently her time with the Skinwalkers had paid off. I thought she went a little overboard until I saw the scratches on her neck.

A blood curdling scream from upstairs brought us back to reality. Shit! I looked at Kira and Lydia. They both nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey!" the first guy yelled and tried to chase them. I kicked him in the gut with all I had and he went flying backwards and crashed into the wall. I could hear him groaning.

I turned to look at Stiles. He was holding a golf stick, don't ask me where he got that from, and looked just about ready to go after the girls.

He looked at me, his eyes widened and he yelled, "Look out!"

Someone kicked me from behind sending me crashing into Stiles. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"Just what the heck are you and what do you want?" he yelled frustrated.

As a response, I punched him hard enough to knock him out. "Come on," was all I said to Stiles before running to aid the girls. I knew they could take care of themselves but I couldn't just not worry about them.

We saw them fighting two more of those creatures. I couldn't really blame the guy downstairs, I also wanted to know what they were.

Kira's sword was still in the jeep so she had to fight bare handed. She was trying to electrocute opponent but he kept dodging her. Lydia's situation wasn't any better either. It was clear her opponent had the upper hand in terms of raw strength. So she was forced to be on the defense.

But before we could move to help them, Lydia punched him and then scream-blasted him backwards into his friend. Both of them collided with the window, which shattered and they fell out.

I ran to the window and looked out. Though it was pitch black I could see them clearly with my werewolf vision. They ran away but they were limping.

"They got away," I said to Kira who had joined me. She nodded and asked, "What do you think they were?"

I just shrugged. We moved the room where Stiles and Lydia were trying to calm down a hysterical girl. Beside her were three unconscious people. Her parents and younger brother I supposed.

They had steady heartbeats so that was a relief. They also only had some small scratches and bruises here and there but nothing serious. That was another relief.

I looked at the girl beside Lydia. She had calmed down a lot and was now just sobbing quietly. But she was the most wounded. She had a large cut on her cheek that looked deep and several bruises and her ankle was bent at a weird angle.

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" I asked as gently as possible to not startle her, but she still flinched before nodding and pointing to the bathroom. Kira got up to bring it.

"What is your name?" I asked her in the same tone. This time she didn't flinch.

"Sofia," she replied softly. I smiled at her in what I assumed to be a reassuring way.

"Okay then, Sofia, I'm a doctor and I'm going to look at your ankle and wounds." I said still smiling.

"But you seem so young," she said, surprised. I chuckled and so did Stiles.

"He's a trainee, but don't worry he knows enough to fix you up," he said. I was surprised that Stiles was trying to reassure her. Usually he was the blunt one who made the situation worse with his babbling.

Kira returned and handed me the first aid kit. I absorbed some of her pain while tending to her wounds. I had just finished and Stiles was asking what we were gonna do now when suddenly we heard police sirens. Well, I guess we were naïve to hope that this could all go unnoticed, especially after all the screaming.


	5. The Typical Situation(Sam)

**The Typical Situation(Sam)**

This was really starting to feel like a waste of time. We had checked every abandoned place in this town and we still hadn't found the vamps. Once or twice we found a place where there was blood but it was clear they had moved on as the blood seemed weeks old.

Dean was getting grumpy. His comments were getting snarkier by the minute. Mom was quiet but I could see her disapproving expression in the rear view mirror. It's a good thing that she chose not to say anything, because right now Dean was not in the mood to be lectured by her, especially after all that's happened. And I don't think I could handle any arguments either.

We had decided to call it a night and were heading back to the motel when we suddenly heard police sirens. Dean let them pass by us. They stopped at a house a little distance away.

"Wanna take a look?" I asked.

"Come on Sammy, this is just a sleepy little town. It won't be anything." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes this is a sleepy little town with vampires. So what if it is something?" I said. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, most probably, but before he could, Mom exclaimed, "Boys look!"

She was staring wide eyed at something and we followed her gaze. We saw some people getting out of the house and among them was a familiar red head. The girl who was staring at us in the bar! Although I couldn't make out her face from here it was definitely her. Not many people had that hair colour after all.

"Alrighty I changed my mind, lets go." Dean said and started taking out some fake identity cards.

"I'm Agent Greer, you're Agent Ehart and Mom's Agent Partridge. Coming to this town wasn't a waste of time after all. Now lets get some dirt on those kids." he said with a satisfied smile.

Mom and I exchanged amused looks at his fast change in mood before following him out of the car. We made our way towards the man who looked like the in-charge and showed our badges.

"How did the FBI get here so fast? We ourselves heard about this only 15 minutes ago." he asked surprised and a little suspicious.

"We were just passing by from here and wanted see if we could help. So what happened?" I explained and quickly changed the subject because he was still looking suspicious.

"Its nothing big. Not FBI material. A few nutjobs attacked the family that lives here and some kids thought something was wrong and decided to check it out. And it's a good thing they did because it seemed like the family was gonna be killed." he said

"Was there anything strange about this? Anything that's not adding up?" I asked as I looked at kids. They were huddled together beside an old powder blue jeep and talking among themselves and occasionally glancing at us warily.

"Yes actually there are somethings that don't make sense, like there is a lot of damage and wreckage in the house. Now I've been sheriff for a long time and I know a little skirmish doesn't cause this much damage. Mrs. Mathews, the one who called us, said that she heard screams and saw something being thrown out the window…" he looked like he wanted to say more.

"Yes…" I urged him to go on.

He hesitated but finally said, "The four people that were attacked they said that that the attackers had pointed teeth like fangs…that's probably nothing. They're just in shock."

"And what did the kids say?" Dean asked. He was also looking at them. The moment he said that the olive skinned guy's eyes fixed on us like he heard us. This was getting really suspicious and the option of 'coincidence' was out since we stopped believing in them a long time ago.

"According to them, the house was already like that when they arrived. They heard some noise from upstairs and when they got there they saw psychos beating the girl. They fought them off somehow but they got away." he replied.

Dean was looking really skeptical. "Do you mind if we talk to them and take look around?" he asked, almost politely.

"Sure," the sheriff replied and left.

"This was definitely a vampire attack. But what do the kids have to with this?" Mom said. The guy was still watching us with narrowed eyes.

"My guess, they're the attackers," Dean said.

"Not possible. They wouldn't have stayed behind even if they had been seen by the police," I replied.

"I still don't trust them," he shrugged and with that started walking towards them.


End file.
